


Beso

by Estigia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Al parecer fue el día del beso y esto se relaciona un poco, Fue una coincidencia, M/M, Yo sigo festejando el cumpleaños de Kou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Un momento incómodo, una emoción desconocida, y un momento especial.





	Beso

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un poco OOC, pero bueno, si alguien lo lee espero que sea disfrutable.

Koki miraba por el balcón en aquella noche fría. No podía dormir.

En la cena había tenido lugar una conversación algo diferente a lo usual, y en la que un secreto de Mamoru había sido revelado.

 

_—Esa parte del beso fue tan realista, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado ¿en serio tendremos que hacer eso algún día? — Ken jugaba con sus palillos sobre su plato vacío._

_—Bueno, si incurrimos en la actuación sería lo más lógico—Ryota había respondido con un dejo de incomodidad—¿Por qué preguntas eso cuando estamos comiendo?_

_—Está bien Ryo, no te enojes con Ken. De cualquier forma, presionarse por eso no nos llevará a nada, todo será a su tiempo—la voz de la razón fue de Kou, con una sonrisa calmada._

_—Cierto Ryo, Kou tiene razón, ya llegará el momento—Mamoru intentó imitar el gesto del rubio para dar una apariencia sobria, aunque con poco éxito._

_—Oye, Mamoru. Tu… ¿ya has besado a alguien?_

_Todos en la mesa se quedaron en un silencio._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Ken, ¿no es obvio? ya nos dijo que para San Valentín dio un regalo a una señora mayor._

_—Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo —Mamoru veía entretenido su plato con comida— tuve una experiencia similar a un beso, pero como ocurrió mientras estaba tomando con mis colegas de la empresa no creo que cuente._

_Los palillos de Koki cayeron al suelo, y sólo aquel sonido logró sacar al resto de su shock._

_—Tienes que decirnos como fue, con detalles y todo ¿era una chica linda? — decía Ken con emoción._

_—C-chica, eso es…—Mamoru de pronto reaccionó a lo que había dicho, y el nerviosismo en su voz fue bastante evidente. Estaba dubitativo, parecía arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema a colación, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerse a un lado. Con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas y un intento por escudarse con su suéter dijo—fue un chico—su voz apenas audible llegó perfectamente a los oídos de los demás._

_—…¡¿Qué?!_

_Ryota y Ken habían gritado de sorpresa, Kou por su parte permanecía estático en su lugar, casi asemejándose a una estatua, de no ser por su respiración errática, creerían que era una pieza de decoración._

 

Después de eso la situación se había vuelto incómoda y Ken cambio de tema para aligerar el ambiente. Pero las cosas estaban dichas, y ahora se encontraba mirando un cielo sin luna ni estrellas, pensando en un montón de cosas sin sentido que lo único que hacían eran revolverle el estómago.

Suspiró agotado, no era un hombre que sintiera odio hacia otros, aquel sentimiento le era un tanto ajeno, hasta ese momento, _¿así era como se sentían los celos?_

De manera impulsiva fue a la habitación de Mamoru, ni siquiera tocó la puerta para entrar.

Mamoru estaba metido completamente en las sábanas, tan sólo sobresalía su cabello, aunque por el sonido de la puerta sacó el resto de su cabeza.

—¿Kou-kun? ¿ocurrió algo? —contestó con voz somnolienta.

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento.

—Por supuesto.

Koki se sentó en la cama, lo más cerca de Mamoru que pudo.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Iré directo al grano. ¿Quién fue la persona de tu primer beso?

Casi se sintió mal al ver el rostro pálido de Mamoru, pero no era momento de ser débil, necesitaba respuestas.

—Eso…me tomó por sorpresa—el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerse evidente—N-no lo recuerdo.

Mamoru era malo mintiendo, y lo sabía no sólo por su tartamudeo o sus manos temblorosas, su mirada estaba en otro sitio de la habitación menos en su cara.

—Mamoru—intentó hacer que su voz sonara seria, aunque con poco éxito.

—Eso no es importante, ni siquiera sé si cuente como un beso en realidad, tan sólo lo dije porque Ryo me estaba molestando.

—Mamoru.

—Kou, no me hagas decirlo, por favor.

—Mamoru, necesito saberlo.

—¿Por qué? Pasó hace mucho, y es algo privado. Sé que yo lo dije primero, pero igual da lo mismo quién sea ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? No es como si lo conociera o algo…

El sonrojo del rostro de Mamoru dijo todo.

—¿Lo conozco? —la sorpresa era evidente en su voz.

—No es…

—¡Mamoru!—sin querer elevó la voz. El rostro asustado de Mamoru lo hizo sentir mal. Estaba perdiendo su autocontrol—L-lo siento.

—…Fue senpai, el que se acaba de casar.

Al escuchar eso sintió como un peso de encima le era retirado, pero el rostro serio del contrario lo hizo preocuparse.

—Yo…

—Ahora yo quiero preguntar algo.

Mamoru tenía una expresión que no había visto antes, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando. Su voz sonaba más grave. Se sintió intimidado.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en saber algo así?

—Eso es porque…—su cabeza estaba trabajando lo más rápido posible para encontrar una excusa, pero no la había.

La mirada dolida de Mamoru no le permitió pensar más.

—Realmente puedes ser muy amable Koki, pero hay veces en que esa amabilidad puede ser muy cruel para mí. Cuando haces esto, logras que vuelva a creer que tengo una oportunidad.

Apenas estaba intentado asimilar aquellas palabras, pero su cabeza quedó en blanco cuando sintió los labios de Mamoru sobre los suyos.

El fuerte agarre en sus brazos lo hacía permanecer consciente de todo lo que ocurría: el temblor del cuerpo de Mamoru, el fuerte latido de su corazón, el sonrojo de su rostro, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como intentado evadirse de la situación. Ahora todo estaba tan claro.

Comenzó a corresponder al beso, que en realidad sólo había sido un choque entre sus labios. Decidió moverse ligeramente, entonces notó el cuerpo contrario tensarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por eso.

Mamoru había soltado el agarre y abrió los ojos ligeramente, sólo para ver cómo Koki los había cerrado y estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Las manos del rubio se colocaron en las mejillas de Mamoru para controlar mejor el beso, o eso era lo que creía porque era igual de inexperto que el otro.

Se separaron.

Koki aún con las manos en las mejillas contrarias.

—Me gustas.

Había salido tan natural, aquellas palabras fluyeron tan ligeramente de sus labios que se sorprendió un poco, pero igual estaba feliz, llevaba guardando esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

Mamoru creyó por un momento estar soñando, la oscuridad de la habitación le daba una sensación de irrealidad lo suficientemente fuerte para creer eso, pero la calidez de las manos de Kou en su cara mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que sentía caer por sus ojos era tan real…

—También me gustas Kou. Me gustas desde hace tanto.

Colocó sus manos encima de las de Koki, y se acurrucó en ellas, quería perderse en esa sensación, dejó sus lágrimas caer sin contención, necesitaba que todas esas emociones reprimidas se desbordaran para poder volver a respirar.

El rubio miró aquella escena enternecido, y con una ligera opresión en su pecho besó las lágrimas que caían sin cesar; besó su frente, tomó sus manos y también las besó, sólo para volver a su boca. El ligero sabor salado y la respiración entrecortada, lo amaba todo porque provenía de Mamoru.

 

 

 

—¿Deberíamos despertarlos?

—No, parecen cómodos, además aún es temprano.

—Mmm, quiero tomarles una foto.

—Ni de broma Ken, eres muy descuidado, si alguien mira tu teléfono sería problemático.

Ryota y Ken estaba parados frente a la cama de Mamoru, mientras lo observaban abrazar protectoramente a Koki.

—Vámonos ahora, si Kou nos ve se sentirá avergonzado.

—¿No sería mejor que sepan que lo sabemos? Así les ahorramos que intenten explicarnos.

—Ken.

—Está bien, está bien. Vámonos.

 

 

 

 

Mamoru abrió sus ojos cuando comenzó a sentir picazón en su brazo, pero cuando vio el rostro dormido de Koki sobre ese brazo adormecido prefirió aguantar el dolor sólo un poco más.

Con su mano libre acomodó unos mechones de cabello rubio, rozando ligeramente el apacible rostro. Sonrió embobado por la escena, sólo en sus sueños creyó que ese amor sería correspondido, pero al final estaba ahí, metido en la misma cama que la persona de quien estaba enamorado.

La misma cama…

Algo hizo _click_ en su cabeza, y comenzó a sentirse acalorado, sólo rogaba porque Koki no despertara en ese momento.

—Mnnhh

_¡Maldición!_

—¿Mamoru?

Y Mamoru creyó que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo al ver tan angelical panorama, además de sentirse la peor persona por pensar en cosas que no debía tan temprano.

—Lo siento, me dormí en tu brazo ¿no te duele?

_Ya no lo siento_ , quiso responder, pero sonrió amable.

—Está bien Kou.

El silencio incómodo se hizo presente cuando Koki en lugar de levantarse se quedó mirando a alguna parte de la cama, menos a Mamoru, y este último se quedó recostado en la misma posición esperando a que la sensación de su extremidad volviera.

—Debería preparar el desayuno —dijo Koki con poca convicción, más bien intentando buscar una excusa para salir de la habitación sin parecer grosero.

Mamoru entendía bien el mensaje, así que se limitó a responder con un “sí”.

Todo habría sido normal de no ser porque Koki, antes de salir de la habitación, había regresado a donde Mamoru para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, y luego salir casi corriendo.

El mayor se quedó estupefacto ante la acción, para segundos después enrojecer completamente y taparse con las sábanas ocultando su vergüenza.

_Al menos ya siento mi brazo_ , pensó mientras rodaba sobre la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
